


论坛：老二次元匿名小组

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom chenlenano a little恶俗狗血ooc 很雷有点疯逼 番设定原型有参考也有私设 论坛体的格式有参考某瓣和贴吧
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	论坛：老二次元匿名小组

老二次元匿名小组 第1页 转到 第__页

-1.回血出高达手办 回复3  
-2.新人报到 曝照有 回复9  
-3.隔壁贴怎么回事啊…… 回复36  
-4.有什么推荐的新番吗 回复0  
-5.被扒皮了 楼里有图 回复25  
-6.我操 吃了一天瓜居然是我们学校的 回复98  
-7.谁给我讲讲发生了什么 回复7  
-8.魔法公主一生推 回复1122  
-9.本来还以为是个肥宅 我晕 回复21

老二次元匿名小组 第1页 转到 第__页

*我操 吃了一天瓜居然是我们学校的  
来自：划海无涯   
2021/09/03 19:07

就我朋友一个老二次元 在圈里八卦最后传到我这儿 真的惊了

【只看楼主】

3.划海无涯 回复：jsclszd：是那个动漫宅和声优的瓜吗 我想吃个完整的 求姐妹指个路  
[www.二刺猿大爆料weibo.com]  
[www.魔法公主一生推nctdream.com]  
2021/09/03 19:24

*魔法公主一生推  
来自：js25  
2020/08/15 00:37

【只看楼主】

我是今年刚结束高考的准大一，想咨询一些开学事项，顺便问问有没有魔法公主的同好！！

1.js25：诶？没有人吗  
2020/08/15 00:41

2.js25：是因为太晚了吗？可版面其他帖子看起来都还挺热闹的啊？  
2020/08/15 00:42

6.js25 回复：辰志的这个那个：魔法公主该不会是我小学三年级的妹妹天天看的那个动漫吧……女主角叫娜娜公主还是什么？  
是的！！娜娜魔法世界第一的公主殿下！！  
2020/08/15 01:37

7.js25回复：首尔bking：楼主是软妹吗 单身吗有没有男朋友 爆个照加个好友 开学不要怕哥哥每个步骤都能带你  
呃……lz是男生，唯爱公主sama……  
2020/08/15 01:40

8.js25回复：志辰的那个这个：无语，真的不是小学生吗，我们小学看魔卡少女樱，怎么这年头还兴这些？  
猛男必看！！娜娜酱赛高！！sakura酱也很可爱，但是新一代萌神必须是娜娜酱！！  
2020/08/15 01:45

14.js25回复：上海行到底行不行：笑死 楼主真的好xxj啊 怎么还拉踩上了  
真的高三毕业了……不是小学生。这也算拉踩吗？  
2020/08/15 01:49

16.js25回复：可鲁贝鲁斯：别猛男必看了，本片肥宅必看还有人不知道吗，实话实说弟弟你叫25是不是因为体重250斤？  
啊……这……250斤倒是没有那么重……  
2020/08/15 01:52

19.js25回复：辰志的这个那个：你们怎么回事，一边说人家肥宅一边大半夜一个个都不睡觉，合着就爱半夜陪中二病肥宅聊天？你们是不是对肥宅虐恋情深啊？  
不要吵架……  
2020/08/15 02:00

20.js25：没睡觉其实是因为，晚上，啊现在是第二天了，昨天晚上收到消息说我抽到了声优见面会的握手券，想想可以和娜娜酱的声优见面了，就觉得激动到睡不着。  
2020/08/15 02:03

25.js25回复：可鲁贝鲁斯：lz怎么会突发奇想跑去看这种低龄少女番，怎么想怎么猥琐？  
怎么猥琐了……小学就在追这部漫画了，跟着冷峻老师一直追了很多年到完结。娜娜酱实在是太可爱了，拯救世界的可爱，马猴烧酒拯救世界！！没想到tv动画化了，bgm还找的是圈里出名的唱见大大玛可和嗨颤，这么有诚意的番不入坑不是人好吧！！  
2020/08/15 02:07

26.js25回复：志辰的那个这个：学弟嗑cp吗，我妹妹嗑官配嗑得死去活来，唯爱男女主乐乐王子x娜娜公主，但我怎么觉得女主跟青梅竹马的好闺蜜糯糯酱更好嗑？  
不嗑，公主sama独美，我就是娜娜酱的专属骑士。呵呵，乐乐王子夺妻之仇跟我不共戴天。  
2020/08/15 02:08

27.js25回复：可鲁贝鲁斯：为了帮助中二病弟弟想象走出，我特地赶来分享圈内知名coser Jaeminna账号八十万粉的福利，跟他助理杰诺俩大老爷们儿一起女装cos娜娜酱跟糯糯酱真的笑死我，哈哈哈哈哈 [点击查看图片链接]  
无语，这是ky吧这，守护世界最好的公主殿下娜娜酱，coser出这种cos是在干嘛？  
2020/08/15 02:11

28.js25：看完猛男女装cos图给我气的，看二百张娜娜酱原图洗洗眼睛，想到一周后就可以亲耳听到公主sama的声音了，感动落泪。娜娜酱我永远最爱的老婆。  
不聊了，晚安各位。  
2020/08/15 02:13

29.js25：无语……楼主握手完刚到家……现在还在处于懵逼当中……  
2020/08/22 19:46

30.js25：我吃完饭回来了，让我想想该怎么理清楚。  
2020/08/22 20:33

31.js25：今天握手会娜娜酱的声优突发意外受伤了没法来，其他所有人都来了。真的无语我顶着大太阳等了那么久，也没法握手了。主办方给我安排到乐乐王子那个声优那去了，绝了真的绝了……  
2020/08/22 20:36

33.js25：我说绝了的意思是，我从小到大最雷的就是乐乐王子，小学第一次见他我就看他不顺眼，在这种魔法少女番里说实话王子不就是花瓶角色吗，就像游戏里的肉盾，开团之前先上去抗一波伤害，后面让输出收割不就对了吗？作者对他真的偏心，三番两次都让他最后上去救了差点要死的娜娜酱。  
这种设定我真的不喜欢，而且时不时就会耍帅，我们娜娜酱可是大女主啊！而且最后冷峻老师给他们俩画到结婚我真的……就无语，给我们唯粉的路子都堵死了。  
2020/08/22 20:39

35.js25回复：有目共笃：那个……虽然但是订正一点 杰诺不只是他助理还是他对象 梦网扒皮帖已经扒过了 情侣装情侣手机壳一大堆 粉丝福利这边又发糖真的嗑死我了 民诺是真的。  
啊？辰乐跟他们也都熟，说他们俩玩得好我还以为……  
2020/08/22 20:41

37.js25回复：有目共笃：？辰乐？哪个辰乐？lz知道什么仔细讲讲？  
呃……完了不小心说漏了，我把上面帖子编辑一下都删掉好了，你什么也没看到。  
2020/08/22 20:47

39.js25：总而言之就是楼主混二次元已久，人生挚爱某番女主，她是我唯一的老婆，最讨厌那个男主，夺妻之仇不共戴天。但是握手会女主的声优没到场，然后主办方为了补偿我把我排在男主声优那边了……  
我本来天雷男主，但是我走过去的时候，声优特别主动地握住我的手跟我打招呼，问我什么时候开始喜欢的这个番。我一个大男生被握着手突然有点心动，他声音真的蛮好听……回来之后就忍不住重看了一遍这个番，本来天雷的男主因为是他配的音，居然越看越顺眼了。  
无语啊我感觉自己要喜欢上我的情敌了……  
2020/08/22 20:49

41.js25回复：鸡蛋壳：不会吧不会吧 2020年了不会还有人分不清声优不是角色本人吧。  
阴阳怪气禁止;^;  
2020/08/22 20:55

42.js25：就握手的时候我们俩离得还挺近，他蛮惊讶居然还有男粉，说今天来握的基本都是女粉丝，而且粉丝十个里至少六个都是小学生，所以见了我觉得特别新鲜。我也不好意思说我不是他的男粉，然后他就问我多大，我说自己开学就大一，然后他笑着对我说他比我大一级，但应该不会比我大很多。  
我就特别惊讶，这么小就开始工作做声优了。他说是意外，因为从小学音乐他本来是要做歌手或者音乐人之类的，结果制作组意外听到他在网上的上传的cover作品，就问他有没有兴趣试试配音。  
我说恭喜你，他笑着说谢谢，就问我喜欢这个作品多久了。一边低头给我在周边上签名。  
我说我小学开始就喜欢这个漫画了，但是我喜欢你这个角色是从今天开始。  
他调侃我怎么对着男生也好会撩啊，我脸一下子就红了，他笑着说开玩笑的，然后握着我的手还晃了两下，太可爱了。  
2020/08/22 21:08

44.js25回复：6个冰淇淋：无意间打开这个帖子 怎么到这楼画风突变？恭喜楼主楼主弯了  
……我对他是纯洁的粉丝情，从今天开始我就是他的粉丝了，把楼主唯爱公主殿下打在公屏上ok？  
2020/08/22 21:11

45.js25：细节太多了我全都想记下来，他手肉肉的很像小孩子，跟我握手的时候就很震惊，说他本来手也挺大的，怎么跟我比一起就显得这么小。我就对他说没有，你整个人看起来也很小，老远看过去就像小孩子。他装凶瞪了我一眼说不许说他像小孩子，他是成年男人了。  
真的太可爱了。五分钟很快就过去，工作人员提醒我时间到了，他跟我拜拜手说再见js（js是我的名字）很亲切就像朋友一样。我感觉我真的要变成他粉丝了……  
2020/08/22 21:19

47.js25回复：小熊软糖和仓鼠栗子：啊？声优怎么还跟爱豆一样开握手会啊，一般见面会不行吗？  
小糊番粉丝福利罢了，他长得挺好看的，皮肤很白很白像个瓷娃娃，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，是那种很可爱的类型，但是张嘴说话语气什么的倒是很硬朗。  
2020/08/22 21:23

50.js25回复：bestfriend：我现在已经嗑生嗑死在脑补楼主跟声优就是钓系宅男攻x可爱小弱受  
我说了真的只是粉丝情，拜托不要再发散了……  
2020/08/22 21:36

51.js25：算了不说了，我去补他的物料了。你们就当我是个沉迷少女番的猥琐肥宅得了。  
2020/08/22 21:37

56.js25：人跟人之间怎么会有这种缘分……  
2020/09/01 15:33

57.js25：缓过来了，刚刚有点震惊。话说我来论坛里一开始不是为了咨询新生详情的吗，怎么没一个人跟我解释，全在听我讲八卦？  
算了既然你们要听，那我就来八卦了。  
今天开学第一天，我收拾好床铺报到结束，就想着在这个城市转转，刚好有个漫展我就想着跟去看。然后我在漫展遇到那个声优了，姑且就叫他cl吧。  
他没女主的声优那么火，这是他第一部作品，第一部就配男主真的好厉害我先夸一句牛逼。因为没那么火，所以也没人认出来他，就懵懵地在全场晃悠来晃悠去，是的没错他老远看到我之后就向我走了过来，问我是不是上次握手会见过的js？  
我就说是，我好远就认出来你了，想跟你打招呼又有点不好意思。我真的整个人笑得像个傻瓜。  
他就笑笑问为什么不好意思，我们这么有缘交个朋友你带着我玩好了。  
我真的蛮担心被误认为是私联声优的私生粉，但是他真的太可爱了，我就借口说人这么多怕跟丢你不如加个联系方式。  
他说好，加完之后就跟我说他之前只看过七龙珠和pokemon，漫展还是第一次来。  
我就屁颠屁颠先带他去看公主sama和王子的cosplay还有周边摊位。  
2020/09/01 15:56

59.js25：我一口气买了好多公主sama的同人周边，他就笑着说你真的好喜欢她啊，我就捧着一大堆说娜娜酱我永远的老婆！  
喊完我就后悔了，三次元直男看到我这样很难不怀疑我是傻x，但他就笑着问，你那天见我的时候，不是说喜欢上王子这个角色了吗？  
我整个人就很抓狂……严谨来说我不是喜欢上王子了，而是喜欢上给王子配音的他了。所以我沉默了半天不知道要怎么搭话，结果他指着一对太太设计的公主王子的周边挂坠说觉得很有意思很好看，所以买下来直接把王子那个送我了……  
2020/09/01 16:21

62.js25回复：天辰地志：你不对劲兄弟  
我确实不太对劲……  
他送完就说，看着这个就再多喜欢我一点吧。  
我整个人？？？  
他笑着拍头说你看我都忘了，入戏太久了，老是把角色当成他自己。  
我心里多少有点空落落的。  
他：看着这个就再多喜欢王子一点吧，这个角色其实也蛮可爱的。  
2020/09/01 16:45

63.js25：逛了一会儿挺累的，回去的路上他问我为什么一开始不喜欢王子那个角色。  
我就老老实实说了，觉得他在大女主的少女番里救了公主好几次，有点……其实是有点嫉妒。  
他笑着说但是公主也救了王子好几次。  
可毕竟马猴烧酒这种题材，女主拯救世界天经地义。  
他就说：我说一点你不要生气。虽然女主拯救世界天经地义，但是爱情这种事情是需要双方扶持才会产生和走下去的，每个人能力再强，也一定会有需要依靠的时候，所以我自己感觉他们两个在危险的时候互相拯救对方这种安排也很可爱。  
2020/09/01 16:56

64.js25：爱情这种事情是需要双方扶持才会产生和走下去的。我听的时候也在惊讶，我作为唯粉所以眼里只有公主一个人，但是他是怎么想到这句话的呢？  
是真的有点心动了，我。  
2020/09/01 16:59

65.js25：回家之后七周目过这个番的时候，遇到有王子的情节，我第一次没有快进而是仔细在看。每当我听着他的声音，就好像看到了他的脸。  
啊，我们才发现他的大学跟我的大学是对门，他好歹已经在这个城市呆了一年了，所以我们约好了没课的时候他带我一起玩。  
2020/09/01 17:03

70.js25：今天带我去吃好吃的了，先去私人影院看了汤浅政明的一个片子，他说很喜欢，我也很喜欢。然后一起去了美食街，最后买了薄荷巧克力的冰淇淋，全部都很好吃！  
2020/09/21 22:21

71.js25：其实是这半个月我们几乎每天都约着一起玩，相处了一下觉得我们挺合得来的。  
2020/09/21 22:25

74.js25 回复：bestfriend：都这样了还说是粉丝情？对不起lz别怪我ky 我没法不嗑生嗑死  
啊……我确实……对他有点……但是他应该是直男 唉  
2020/09/21 22:47

76.js25：我真的觉得他是直男，虽然我现在是真的有点喜欢他但是……就但是你们明白吧  
2020/09/21 22:50

77.js25 回复：jscl1225：虽然很好嗑没错 但lz这种行为真的不是私联吗？  
私联……我觉得我们算是生活中认识的朋友……而且他只是当过一次声优也不是……  
2020/09/21 23:02

79.js25 回复：就他妈无语：也是呵呵了，楼主自己都没底气怂了，自己单方面私联声优揣的什么心思自己心里没底逼数吗，一边说有点喜欢一边还好意思说交朋友。也不知道是哪儿来的小糊声优，不想干就滚啊，还敢男男私联有够恶心。  
我喜欢他是我的事，他又没喜欢我？我真的很烦跟人吵架，但你这么说也太过分了。况且声优怎么了，声优靠实力吃饭怎么就得低声下气任人摆布了，还男男私联有够恶心，我觉得你上来就这么偏激也有够恶心的。  
2020/09/21 23:47

……  
1122.jsclszd：我靠吃瓜吃到这儿，楼主最后一条帖子真够爷们儿。  
2021/09/04 15:22

@二刺猿大爆料：博主接网友投稿，某少女漫男声优私联动漫宅男粉丝  
[图片]x9  
转发4k 评论8k 赞6k[20210815 12:13]

评论：  
@笑死爷了：我靠虽然但是真的有嗑到 看到后面两个人真的谈了我激动到在咬被角一面发出尖叫被室友殴打

@idontneedlove：剧场版不是要上了 确定不是炒作吗？现在这节奏真好带 几句所谓知情人士爆料编出来的小说也有人信了

@唯爱khchenle：楼里别乱cue哈 投稿都没解码跟小乐无关 我们小乐只是一百八十线小糊声优 抱走不约哈 热心网友不如多多关心接下来要上映的剧场版电影吧@KHCHENLE

@娜娜诺诺小宝贝：刚从我们笃子微博那里过来 动态晒了跟朋友的合影 一个长得白白嫩嫩的应该是cl没错 另一个是谁？

@论坛体好难写：评论区别打了吧 就算是小说我们普通网友就想吃瓜 再说了不是挺圈粉的事

@我想不到起什么id了：楼上真的有够贱的啊 不是你的宝贝当然就随便吃瓜了 私联这么大的帽子直接扣上来谁还敢嗑啊 呵呵c了

@格式太难打了：刚看了宅男粉的微博小号 我靠嗑死我了嗑死我了 真的是真爱 你们不要当王母拆散一对好情侣行吗？？？啊？？？

@马猴烧酒一生推：素人微博这么曝光不太好吧 大家还是别去打扰了

@好奇心会杀死猫：说是这么说 但我还是想看看 我真的就只是看看不打扰求求了orz

@真相只有一个：分享[个人主页]

@jsandypark：魔法公主赛高！！！！男主烦死了能不能往后稍稍啊  
[图片]x3  
[20200811 15:21]

@jsandypark：【转发】@官博：恭喜用户 @jsandypark 抽中握手会门票一张  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！妈妈我中奖了！！！！！！！娜娜酱我来了！！！！！  
[20200814 18:30]

@jsandypark：【好友圈转发】@jaeminna：娜娜的八十万粉丝福利来了朋友们[心][心]和@jenolee 一起女装cos娜娜酱[兔兔]和糯糯酱[狗狗] 不过糯糯酱有点害羞呢[笑脸][笑脸]  
[图片]x9  
好烦啊啊啊！！肌肉男能不能别乱恶搞[怒了]  
[20200815 02:11]

@jsandypark：娜娜酱的声优居然没来……但是没关系 辰乐很可爱……对不起娜娜酱我觉得我可能要叛变了 你还是我永远的老婆公主大人 但是辰乐真的好可爱……  
[图片]x2（握手拍图）  
[20200822 19:03]

@jsandypark：看电影的时候 女主角大喊男主角的名字 对方就会出现跟她拥抱 也不是什么很好的电影 看的时候觉得有点悲伤但又有点幸福 我哭得很厉害 你抱住我学男主角的语气说 如果我喊一声你的名字 你也会出现像这样抱住我 虽然你抱着哭得很厉害的我说 开玩笑骗我的 但是我觉得我坠入爱河了 对你  
[20200921 20:01]

@jsandypark：在论坛被骂了 好生气 气得睡不着 但不想跟你说 觉得很丢脸 算了不早了睡吧  
[20200922 00:03]

@jsandypark：！！！！！！！！！！  
[20201002 00:07]

@jsandypark：我真的没想到你会答应我 鼓起很大勇气也做好了告白会失败 同时会失去你的准备 真的……真的太幸福了……  
[20201002 00:08]

@jsandypark：老子！！脱！单！了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！是初恋！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
[20201002 00:09]

@jsandypark：全世界最喜欢的人是你 比起喜欢娜娜酱 更喜欢你 最喜欢你  
[20201002 00:12]

@jsandypark：今天跟着你认识了渽民哥和帝努哥 他们真的蛮好玩的 看来是我误解他们了嘿嘿嘿 可能这就是中二病脱敏第一步吧(不是  
[20201021 14:26]

@jsandypark：你让我觉得有点捉摸不透 虽然在一起感觉很久了 但是你是否也像我依赖你一样 对我依赖呢？  
[20210109 19:08]

@jsandypark：本来吵架了我以为我们再也不能在一起了 想着你那句“我走在路上都拉着你的手光明正大挺直脊梁 你还有什么不明白”在后悔在流泪 妈的真的好丢脸 哭得眼睛都肿得快要睁不开了 却收到你的短信对我说生日快乐  
[20210205 01:12]

@jsandypark：你双手揽着我的脖子笑着凑过来吻我 我依然觉得我们离得很远很远 说出来你会觉得好笑吧 我敏感又脆弱 患得又患失  
[20210507 21:59]

@jsandypark：辰乐对不起对不起对不起 我只是想看看你到底是不是真的爱我 我太自私了对不起对不起真的对不起  
[20210823 15:22]

@jsandypark：消息是我投的 但我发誓我没有想到真的会有私生跟过来要刺杀我 更没想过你会站出来替我挡那一刀 对不起辰乐对不起 快点醒来拜托了 对不起我真的太爱你了我大概是疯掉了  
[20210823 19:25]

【2021年9月1日12:31，账户 @jsandypark 用户选择注销。】

老二次元匿名小组 第1页 转到 第__页

-1.新番安利有 回复2  
-2.福利姬能不能滚啊 本组是正经小组 回复21  
-3.隔壁贴怎么回事啊…… 回复36  
-4.本组本来糊得一逼全靠私联事件点爆了 回复6  
-5.有人删帖 背景不小 回复12  
-6.私联事件后续爆料 回复52  
-7.魔法公主这次剧场版票房 进来押 回复9  
-8.我还是觉得是炒作 回复14  
-9.有多少人像我一样只想安心看番很烦吃瓜举手 回复6

老二次元匿名小组 第1页 转到 第__页

*私联事件后续爆料  
来自：线索透露者  
2021/10/24 18:22

lz妈妈在医院工作 我去找我妈的时候看到私联声优和当事人了 声优伤得不重被刺了一下是皮外伤 没有各大爆料说得那么严重 被送过来的时候凶手就被抓了 是个上初二的男粉 真的有够疯批  
但是跟当事那两位比起来 我觉得还是小巫见大巫了哈  
我一直关注这事 网上那些爆料图也看了 素人照片爆出来是不太合适 但声优cl网上之前有他的百科介绍 真人比图片长得更好看一点 确实白白嫩嫩的 笑起来很像猫 lz也是老二次元了对这事一直跟进关注所以一眼就认出来了（跑题了继续讲）  
之前当事人js微博不是被扒了 投稿是他投的 事也是他闹的 这才是你们老二次元最爱的地雷系真疯批病娇啊  
我真的就是路过不是私生 大家别太敏感也别骂我   
Js个子很高长得挺好看一男生 不是一开始说的那种二百五十斤肥宅 就趴在病床边大哭 道歉说不该煽动那些什么的 都是因为我太爱你了  
然后cl就张开手臂把他抱怀里 说我知道  
这么看俩人挺配的 你们可以放心嗑了

1.实在不想起名：js有够自私哈 没安全感就闹这么一出 cl替他挡那一下 也就这次轻一点 下次万一偏了呢 那是刀啊 作品里的病娇角色是很迷人没错 真实生活中无几把语 喜欢这种人三观不正我许愿你自己生活中多遇到几个  
2021/10/24 18:23

2.随便起个吧：1L够了啊 就算消息是js放出来的 私联是cl私的 威胁要暗杀js的私生也是cl的粉丝 自己造孽自己担罢了（垃圾系统怎么回事 升级之后不能直接回复评论有够烦的  
2021/10/24 18:24

4.nctdream：1、2楼都有够贱的 错的不是要杀人的私生粉吗 怎么怪在他们俩头上 况且声优又不是什么小偶像 跟素人区别差别有多少你们心里没数吗 扯私联有病吧你们  
2021/10/24 18:27

6.巴啦啦能量：我的天 怎么这还能打起来 我看这俩人不就挺配的 一个私联一个病娇 没心思做事不如就退圈回去当素人吧 何必在这儿破坏圈里规矩  
2021/10/24 18:28

10.线索透露者：声优家里真挺有钱的 住的是vip病房 开的特斯拉 动漫宅不是提到过本来是学唱歌的 无意间被导演听到声音不错 就让他来配音试试 而且楼上llllllb了 他前几天发了微博说自己退圈回归素人了 也没什么破坏不破坏规矩的说法 大家大嗑特嗑吧  
2021/10/24 18:31

11.嗑生嗑死：lz小心 感觉声优家里是有点背景 好多相关爆料都被系统删除了 二刺猿大爆料那个博主也删博了 其他传过这条料的营销号都直接炸了号 你小心被寄律师函  
2021/10/24 18:31

12.线索透露者：sos不会吧 我看声优人挺好的 跟医护人员说话都很客气很礼貌 难不成是白切黑？  
2021/10/24 18:33

16.真的累了：过去多久的事怎么现在还在讨论 lz也是有够牛逼 随便说几句就算爆料 无图言屌  
2021/10/24 18:40

17.线索透露者：我拍他们俩了 图放在这儿你们爱信不信  
[点击查看图片链接]  
2021/10/24 18:41

18.jsclkswl：牛逼啊 这俩人真的好看 这张生图zcl比百科上那张精修图好看太多了 精修摄影师跟他有仇？弄那大腮红跟大红嘴唇子？js也好看 这鼻子挺得 长这么帅怎么跑去当宅男了？亲亲 要不是俩人一心谈恋爱 这边建议直接出道当爱豆呢  
2021/10/24 18:42

19.朴辰乐：我靠真的好帅 我没有原则 他们俩长得就是四个大字好几把配 管他病娇还是私联我先嗑了  
2021/10/24 18:43

20.钟志晟：lz手好快秒删 早知道立刻存了当壁纸 嗑生嗑死  
2021/10/24 18:44

21.小鸡崽子：高个子这个眼红得跟哭过似的 帖子和微博里那个哭唧唧小宅男突然有了实感  
2021/10/24 18:45

22.小猫咪子：不错 众所周知 爱撒娇哭唧唧的那个 是1  
2021/10/24 18:46

23.不当颜狗：你们这群看脸嗑生嗑死的真的有够肤浅 只有我一个人在意楼主说的js哭着道歉说我爱你 但cl把他抱怀里说我知道 的那个场景吗？这个才是最大嗑点吧  
自以为病娇的傻白甜和毫不在意背景只爱你这个人的总裁（不是  
2021/10/24 18:47

24.名侦探柯北：23楼 华生你发现了盲点  
2021/10/24 18:48

30.线索透露者：朋友们牛逼的来了 他们俩散步声优手机掉了被我妈捡着了 看看我发现了什么 偷窥别人隐私我有罪我磕头我一会儿删  
[点击查看图片链接]  
2021/10/24 18:51

31.小猫咪子：这个访问记录……救命 他这边有查看js的账号登录记录 所以说他一直都知道这事是js干的……我头皮发麻了  
2021/10/24 18:52

32.小鸡崽子：不止吧 把事闹大的水军也是他找的……我之前在公关部门干过 那个链接域名我确信就是我之前联系的挺靠谱的水军下单界面  
2021/10/24 18:52

33.不是小学鸡恋爱了：什么意思我怎么看得云里雾里 cl有必要这么做吗 故意把事情闹大？对他们俩有什么好处  
2021/10/24 18:53

34.划海无涯：太牛逼了吃瓜从头到尾我现在不知道要说什么了   
等于说动漫宅担心对方不够爱自己 所以把私联的事闹大让舆论攻击自己 让自己置于危险当中 这样声优出来救他就足以证明是真的爱他  
然后声优这边装作不知道 其实什么都知道 故意让他乱来 还帮着把事情闹大 到最后让js明白自己够爱他   
我大概明白为什么只受了皮外伤了 对私生早有防备……这么看怎么私生还有点可怜像个证明他们俩真爱的工具人（没有三观不正给私生洗地的意思 私生骚扰伤人biss）  
这俩人一个病娇一个腹黑 绝配了妈的牛逼真的牛逼  
2021/10/24 18:54

35.全班倒数第一：感谢34楼课代表总结 这次是真的嗑到了  
2021/10/24 18:54

52.线索透露者：那什么lz对两位真的没什么恶意 祝两位百年好合 隐私暴露是我的不对 对不起我道歉删帖了  
2021/10/24 19:23

【老二次元匿名小组系统提示：管理员发现组内多名组员发布不当消息，做警告删帖处理，如有下次则做封号处罚。】  
【老二次元匿名小组系统提示：本组已设置部分违禁关键词，禁止继续议论。】

End  
8k+  
20201009


End file.
